This is a proposal to establish a Program Physician Scientist Award (PPSA) to be administered by the Department of Medicine of the University of Washington in the major areas of research relevant to the NIDDK. Up to five highly selected physicians per year will be trained in the laboratories of one of the 40 basic scientists who will participate as primary sponsors in Phase I of the program (full time research and selected course work). This will be followed by developing independent research in the primary sponsor's lab or in the laboratory of the secondary subspecialty mentor with continued collaboration with the primary sponsor. This program will interdigitate closely with the Molecular Medicine Training Program and will include a unique course in research approaches to biomedical research. After completion of the program, trainees will emerge as productive and independent investigators who will embark on academic careers as physician scientists.